Baba au rhum
by ThornyRose09
Summary: "Ils étaient devenus un duo inarrêtable, plus puissant ensemble que séparément. Ils se retrouvaient dès que possible, parlaient, s'embrassaient, se disputaient, se réconciliaient et se câlinaient. En quelques jours, ils brûlèrent les étapes, condensant tout ce que pouvait offrir une relation et vivant chaque instant avec intensité et passion." Huma, même univers que Milkshake.


**Note : Cet one-shot est une petite histoire dérivée de ma longue fanfic Milkshake ! Parce que Harry et Uma étaient trop attachants et que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les développer un peu (beaucoup) plus que prévu. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Milkshake pour profiter de cet one-shot, donc si vous êtes juste un fan de Huma sans apprécier le Malvie, vous pouvez lire sans soucis :D**

**Et bien sûr le plus important, cet OS est dédié à quelqu'un de très important. La première personne à qui j'ai parlé de Milkshake, celle qui m'encourage depuis le début, qui supporte mes plaintes, qui me suggère des idées et m'inspire parfois sans le savoir. Joyeux anniversaire Karo, je ne sais pas si tu liras cet one-shot en entier parce qu'il dépasse ta minute de concentration habituelle mais je t'avais promis du Huma alors en voilà !**

* * *

Harry Hook était un petit garçon chanceux, parce qu'il avait deux mamans.

La première l'avait porté, protégé et aimé jusqu'à lui donner la vie. Le jour où il était venu au monde, cette première maman était montée au paradis, où elle continuait de l'aimer et de veiller sur lui.

La deuxième avait épousé son père alors qu'il était encore tout bébé, et s'était occupé de lui depuis ce jour-là. Elle était douce, gentille et chaleureuse. Elle lui souriait et préparait ses plats préférés, et surtout elle l'aimait inconditionnellement, comme s'il était son véritable fils.

Harry Hook était un petit garçon malchanceux, parce que sa mère biologique était morte le jour de sa naissance, et que cela avait ravagé le cœur de son père de manière irréversible. Dans un élan de lucidité, ce même père était parvenu à se remarier et à offrir une mère de remplacement à son enfant, et il avait incroyablement bien réussi ça, mais les mois et les années qui suivirent ne furent qu'une longue descente aux enfers pour cet homme qui noya son chagrin et sa tristesse dans l'alcool, incapable de voir son fils grandir, incapable de profiter de sa famille et du bonheur qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Au contraire, il faisait de son mieux pour détruire ce bonheur parce qu'il était hors de question que les autres soient heureux alors qu'il ne l'était pas, et qu'il ne pouvait plus l'être. De simplement distant ou absent, il devint petit à petit profiteur, puis destructeur et violent. Abusif envers sa femme, abusif envers son fils, et parfois même envers sa fille née de sa seconde union.

Cette situation dura douze ans. Douze ans où les choses s'empiraient graduellement, mais où Harry, sa maman et sa petite sœur tenaient bon, parce qu'ils étaient là les uns pour les autres, qu'ils s'aimaient et que, d'une certaine façon, cela suffisait. Ils tinrent bon jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus possible.

Harry se souvenait des éclats de voix ce soir-là, alors que ses parents se disputaient. Pour une fois, sa maman criait aussi fort que son papa, et sa petite sœur s'était glissée dans son lit, ses mains sur ses oreilles, se blottissant contre lui pour un peu de réconfort. Malgré l'ampleur de la dispute, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer leurs paroles, mais il entendit son prénom surgir quelques fois, et lorsqu'il s'endormit ce soir-là, il avait l'étrange pressentiment que cette dispute marquait le début de la fin.

oOoOoOo

— Je suis désolée Harry, je suis désolée !

Ces excuses resteront gravées longtemps dans la tête d'Harry, repassant en boucle pendant ses heures d'insomnie. Mais à cet instant-là il ne le savait pas encore, se contentant de s'agripper à sa mère qui le serrait contre lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais serré.

Il avait douze ans, il était grand. Il savait que les grands garçons comme lui ne devaient pas pleurer. Pourtant, son visage était inondé de larmes et sa gorge nouée de chagrin alors que sa voix avait disparu. Il n'avait même pas le courage de supplier, même pas la force d'essayer de la convaincre. De le convaincre. Il était résigné, parce qu'il savait d'avance qu'il avait perdu.

— Je suis désolée mon poussin, répéta sa mère en l'embrassant, encore et encore. Mais je dois protéger ta petite sœur et il a promis de nous laisser tranquille si je te laissais et je ne peux pas...je n'ai aucun droit sur toi Harry.

Elle le serra contre lui, lui répétant à quel point elle l'aimait et puis après un long moment d'adieu, elle se décida à partir. Elle prit la petite sœur d'Harry d'une main, leur énorme valise de l'autre, et se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

— Sois un bon garçon, d'accord ? Je sais que tu es capable de surmonter tout ça, et quand tu auras 18 ans...quand tu auras 18 ans et que tu seras libéré de lui, tu pourras revenir vivre avec moi.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de pleurer en silence. Des années plus tard, il regrettera de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point il l'aimait à ce moment-là. Mais sur le coup, il n'était plus sûr de l'aimer, parce qu'elle était en train de l'abandonner.

Et ce n'était pas juste.

oOoOoOo

Parfois, Uma se disait que sa vie aurait été mieux si sa mère était morte le jour de naissance. Ou si elle-même était morte le jour de sa naissance, pour ce que ça valait. Plus tard, en grandissant, en rencontrant Harry, puis Mal, elle réaliserait que sa mère n'était pas si terrible que ça. Ou du moins, pas la pire possible. C'était juste une pauvre femme qui préférait rester dans son canapé toute la journée à se plaindre de toutes les injustices que le monde lui avait fait subir plutôt que de se lever et essayer de changer les choses. Elle buvait aussi, mais moins que le père d'Harry. Et boire la rendait relativement agréable, alors que quand elle était sobre, elle passait ses journées à hurler sur sa fille, lui ordonnant de lui apporter à manger, ou de venir ramasser la télécommande à sa place. Parfois il y avait des rares moments de tendresse, surtout quand Uma était petite, quand sa mère essayait encore, et il y avait quelques bons souvenirs, des moments de complicité et de partage. Mais ils s'étaient noyés dans les disputes, la rancœur et les fins de mois où elles ne savaient jamais si elles auraient à manger le lendemain, parce que tout l'argent avait été dilapidé stupidement.

Mais en dehors de la pauvreté, de sa mauvaise relation avec sa mère et de toutes les autres emmerdes, c'était surtout la solitude qui avait rongé Uma toute sa vie. Il n'y avait qu'elles deux. Pas de grand-parent, pas de famille étendue, pas de père, pas de frère ou de sœur. Juste elle et sa mère. A l'école elle n'arrivait pas à entretenir d'amitié sur le long-terme parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas inviter ses camarades chez elle, et n'avait pas l'opportunité d'aller chez eux non plus, faute de transport. Elle n'avait personne à qui parler, personne à qui se confier, personne pour prendre soin d'elle.

Cela avait fait d'elle une enfant débrouillarde, autonome et indépendante, qui se mit à chercher des petits boulots très tôt à droite et à gauche pour aider à payer les factures, mais aussi très imaginative. Elle rêvait souvent du jour où elle rencontrerait quelqu'un qui la comprendrait et qui resterait à ses côtés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle était passionnée de géographie et d'histoire, admirant les images de ses manuels, s'émerveillant des paysages et de la vastitude du monde alors que le sien se limitait à un appartement minuscule et un quartier miteux duquel elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière.

oOoOoOo

Harry avait fait de son mieux pour suivre la dernière recommandation de sa mère, et se comporter en bon garçon. Il avait vraiment essayé. Sauf que la vie ne l'avait pas laissé faire.

Coincé entre son père ivrogne et parfois violent, leur frigo vide en permanence et son impossibilité à s'intégrer à l'école, où il était vu comme un paria, comme le garçon dérangé qui avait tué une mère et fait fuir une autre, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'adapter son comportement. Survivre, c'était son seul objectif.

Alors il se mit à foncer tête baissée dans les bagarres, il négligea ses devoirs, répondit à ses professeurs, cumula les heures de retenues, puis les exclusions. Il était l'enfant à problème, celui dont les parents n'étaient jamais joignables, et lentement mais surement, il se mit à traîner dans la rue avec des fréquentations plus que douteuses, consommant alcool, cigarette, drogue. C'était une spirale infernale dans laquelle il aurait pu s'enfoncer de plus en plus jusqu'à se laisser détruire, mais en dépit de toute la misère de sa vie, Harry Hook était un garçon chanceux.

oOoOoOo

Uma comprit rapidement que personne n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Sa mère, relativement présente et maternelle dans sa petite enfance se fit de plus en plus distante, préférant entretenir une relation privilégiée avec son téléviseur plutôt qu'avec son enfant. Elle dormait toute la journée, n'avait jamais le courage de faire les courses ou les repas, et Uma ne comptait plus les fois où elle s'était retrouvée seule à table, devant une tranche de pain un peu sec et un morceau de fromage en guise de dîner. S'il y avait eu un autre adulte dans leur entourage, peut-être aurait-il pu expliquer à la petite fille que sa maman était malade. Si elles avaient eu assez d'argent, peut-être qu'un médecin aurait pu aider, et diagnostiquer des antidépresseurs. Mais il n'y avait personne, et Uma ne vit rien d'autre que de l'abandon dans le comportement de sa mère.

À l'école, ses professeurs ne prêtaient pas attention à elle non plus. Elle n'était pas timide et participait allègrement aux leçons, bavardait avec ses camarades et posait des questions pleines de curiosité, mais cela ne l'aidait pas à se démarquer. Elle était quelconque. Une petite fille parmi d'autres. Ses notes étaient moyennes, son comportement était correct, rien ne la différenciait des autres, et par conséquent, rien de spécial n'était attendu d'elle. Elle existait, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu disparaitre, cela n'aurait rien changé à la vie de personne.

Ce constat lui plomba le cœur pendant des années, puis sa tristesse se changea en rancœur, et elle décida que si le monde estimait ne pas avoir besoin d'elle, et bien elle allait s'imposer. Sa mère n'avait aucune exigence scolaire, alors Uma s'en fixa elle-même, décidant qu'elle obtiendrait son diplôme, coûte que coûte. Ses professeurs ne jugeaient pas nécessaire d'encourager sa curiosité, alors elle décida de se cultiver autrement, et se prit un abonnement à la bibliothèque locale. Elle n'avait pas besoin des autres. Elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, et prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle allait leur montrer à tous qu'elle n'était pas banale ou quelconque. Elle était Uma. Elle était spéciale et unique.

Et tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que quelqu'un finisse par la regarder, et voit qui elle était vraiment.

oOoOoOo

Leurs destins se croisèrent par hasard, un jour de pluie.

Au-delà de la pluie, c'était surtout un jour de malchance pour Harry, qui se retrouva forcé d'aller faire la lessive sans la moindre échappatoire. Mais une fois arrivé devant la laverie automatique qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que celle-ci était fermée pour des raisons techniques. Son bac de linge sale dans les bras, seul dans une rue déserte alors que des trombes d'eau lui tombaient dessus, le garçon n'eut d'autre choix que de se résoudre à marcher jusqu'à la laverie suivante, qui se situait à une bonne quinzaine de minute de marche.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement, il dégoulinait de partout, trempé jusqu'aux os et constellé de boue à cause des voitures qui n'avaient pas hésité à faire gicler l'eau sur les trottoirs et donc sur lui. Soulagé d'être enfin à l'abri mais furieux contre le monde entier et surtout contre la dernière heure de son existence, il s'empressa d'approcher une machine pour y entasser tout son linge sale. Après un instant d'hésitation, il décida sur un coup de tête d'enlever ses chaussures et de balancer ses chaussettes trempées dans la machine avec le reste des vêtements. En un clin d'œil, son t-shirt suivit le mouvement, et ce ne fut que lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur sa ceinture pour retirer son jean qu'une voix s'éleva de derrière lui.

— Je suppose que c'est le moment où je dois signaler ma présence pour éviter un strip-tease complet.

— Merde, grommela le garçon.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la laverie, même si une autre machine était pourtant en train de tourner. La ceinture défaite mais son jean toujours bien en place, il se retourna pour découvrir Uma qui l'observait avec un sourire narquois, assise sur ce qui était supposé servir de table de pliage.

— Aw, j'avais pas vu tes abdos. J'aurais peut-être dû te laisser faire la totale, commenta-t-elle en reluquant allègrement les abdominaux en question, visiblement pas le moins du monde dérangée de se retrouver seule avec un inconnu à moitié nu.

Harry dissimula son embarras par un sourire charmeur et fit un pas dans la direction de la fille avec la ferme intention de lui faire ravaler ses sarcasmes.

— Ce n'est pas très poli de jouer les voyeuses, lança-t-il d'un ton séducteur où flottait une touche d'accusation.

Uma haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sans se défaire de son sourire, pas du tout intimidée par son attitude.

— Moi jouer les voyeuses ? C'est toi qui es arrivé et qui t'es cru dans un vestiaire. Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il y a des caméras, se moqua-t-elle en pointant l'un des gadgets électroniques accrochés au plafond. Et aussi, t'es pas vraiment supposé laver les vêtements que tu portes quand tu viens faire ta lessive.

Harry grogna, à la fois vexé d'être rabroué et impressionné par le caractère de la fille, qui semblait avoir une sacrée confiance en elle pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. L'hésitation passa dans son regard alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de répliquer, et cela fut suffisant pour qu'Uma saute de son perchoir et vienne se placer face à lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

— T'as pris une bonne douche dis-moi, susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, marquant clairement le fait qu'elle était dominante ici, même si elle était une fille, et même si elle était plus jeune que lui. Mais je suis contente que tu sois arrivé, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Harry déglutit, ne sachant quoi faire. La fille avait une prestance incroyable, elle lui donnait l'impression d'envahir et de posséder la pièce toute entière, sans la moindre difficulté. C'était son territoire. Son moment de solitude. Son lieu de tranquillité, où elle se réfugiait volontairement les jours de mauvais temps pour être sûre d'avoir la paix. Et il était venu gâcher ça, et maintenant elle allait se venger. Elle posa subitement sa main sur ses abdos et il frissonna parce que sa peau était chaude et douce, alors que lui-même était gelé, et il y eut un sursaut dans le sourire qu'elle affichait.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? chuchota-t-elle en se dressant sur la pointe de ses pieds, approchant son visage du sien, lentement mais surement.

Il ne chercha même pas à se dérober. Il ne voulait pas se dérober, son emprise était trop envoûtante et il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer. Il voulait que ses lèvres touchent les siennes, parce qu'il se demandait soudainement quel goût elles avaient.

— Harry, prononça-t-il dans un souffle, et ce fut comme une autorisation pour que la fille se jette sur lui, l'embrassant comme jamais il n'avait été embrassé.

C'était un baiser ardent, puissant, presque violent. Elle s'agrippa à lui, le dévorant presque tout entier pendant de longues secondes, avant de finalement se rétracter et l'abandonner là où il était paralysé, à bout de souffle et décontenancé par ce qui venait de se produire. Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, Uma retourna s'asseoir à sa place initiale et reprit le livre qu'elle lisait avant qu'il ne vienne perturber son moment de tranquillité.

— Hey, Harry ? lança-t-elle d'une voix suave et délicieusement attrayante.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux fous et affamés.

— Tu as oublié de démarrer ta machine.

Et ce fut ainsi, un jour de pluie parmi tant d'autres, que Harry, ses cheveux mouillés, ses abdos bien dessinés et sa ceinture détachée eurent la chance d'être choisi par Uma pour partager un baiser passionné puis, quelques minutes plus tard, une conversation remplie de sarcasmes et de provocations.

Ils se quittèrent en s'embrassant à nouveau, et en se promettant de se revoir.

oOoOoOo

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps. Un jour ils étaient de parfaits inconnus, et le lendemain ils étaient un couple. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient jeunes et impulsifs, ou alors simplement parce qu'ils avaient désespérément besoin de quelqu'un pour les aimer.

Au début, ils étaient plus unis par une promesse tacite de veiller l'un sur l'autre que par de véritables sentiments. Ils étaient devenus un duo, un binôme, inarrêtable, plus puissant ensemble que séparément. Ils se retrouvaient dès que possible, s'échangeant de la nourriture, des petits services, et de la compagnie. Ils parlaient, s'embrassaient, se disputaient, se réconciliaient et se câlinaient. En quelques jours, ils brûlèrent les étapes, condensant tout ce que pouvait offrir une relation et vivant chaque instant avec intensité et passion.

Malgré leur précipitation et leur désir ardent l'un de l'autre, ils ne se brusquèrent jamais. Harry était délicat et attentionné, veillant à chaque instant qu'Uma se sentait à l'aise, qu'elle n'avait pas de doute, que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. De son côté, elle s'assura qu'il savait que ça ne l'engageait à rien. Que peu importe à quel point tout était rapide, il pouvait se rétracter à tout moment. Au fond d'eux, ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée d'être blessé dans cette relation, alors ils veillaient à ne pas blesser l'autre. C'était un moyen de se protéger eux-mêmes, de mettre un bouclier entre eux et les relations chaotiques et désastreuses que leurs parents leur avaient données en exemple.

En l'espace de deux semaines, ils étaient devenus absolument tout l'un pour l'autre.

oOoOoOo

Harry se mit à passer beaucoup de temps chez Uma. En dépit de la taille de son appartement et de la présence désagréable de sa mère, c'était mieux que de rentrer chez lui. Premièrement parce qu'il y avait Uma, et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'y avait pas son père. Ils passaient leur temps libre enfermés dans la chambre de l'adolescente, se faisant des câlins et se racontant leurs vies. Rarement leur véritable vie d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle ne valait pas la peine d'être racontée. Ils s'en inventaient de nouvelles, des fabuleuses, remplies d'aventures et de découvertes.

Un jour, Uma était une princesse du désert, régnant sur toute une armée de pilleurs de ruine. Le lendemain, elle se transformait en sirène, parcourant les mers, parlant avec les poissons et suivant la piste de coquillages inestimables. De son côté, Harry devenait un vaillant explorateur, parcourant la jungle, conduisant des hélicoptères ou simplement un garçon quelconque qui vivait à la ferme et avait une relation privilégiée avec ses animaux. Parfois, leurs histoires s'entrecoupaient, leurs personnages se rencontraient et devenaient un duo. D'autres, ils vivaient leur aventure en solitaire, se contentant de la raconter passionnément à l'autre, qui écoutait avec fascination.

C'était leur monde. Leur univers imaginaire, construit à deux, entre les quatre murs d'une chambre minuscule où personne ne pouvait venir les déranger. Ils terminaient souvent sur le dos, côte à côte, main dans la main, à fixer le plafond constellé d'humidité.

— Un jour je t'emmènerai loin d'ici, promettait Harry en chuchotant. Et on partira à l'aventure pour découvrir le monde, rien que tous les deux.

Uma ne répondait rien, serrant sa main plus fort alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, essayant de ne pas trop espérer, mais incapable de s'en empêcher. C'était la plus belle promesse que quiconque lui avait jamais fait.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait longtemps que Harry avait renoncé à l'idée de réussir à l'école et d'obtenir un diplôme. Dans une autre vie, il aurait peut-être pu mais dans la vie qu'il avait, ce n'était tout simplement pas fait pour lui. Malgré sa conscience de cette réalité, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait faire à la place. Peu lui importait. Il comptait juste se laisser porter et voir où la vie l'emmènerait.

Et puis il rencontra Uma. Uma, qui travaillait dur pour réussir en cours. Uma, qui voulait un diplôme et un emploi stable. Uma, qui rêvait grand et fort. Harry comprit tout de suite que pour la garder, il ne pouvait pas rester un bon à rien sans la moindre ambition. Il savait aussi que s'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de réussir à l'école, il avait d'autres opportunités. Il lui fallut un mois exactement pour régler toute la paperasse, abandonner officiellement l'école et se faire engager comme apprenti chez un mécanicien. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était quelque chose. Et sur le long-terme, ça lui permettrait de gagner un peu d'argent, et de pouvoir exaucer les rêves de celle qu'il aimait.

oOoOoOo

La plupart des gens considéraient le fait d'aller faire la lessive comme une corvée, d'autant plus lorsqu'il fallait se déplacer jusqu'à une laverie. Harry et Uma avaient fait partie de ces gens, autrefois. Plus maintenant. Faire la lessive était leur truc.

La laverie où ils s'étaient rencontrés était devenue leur endroit. Harry se fichait de la distance, il ne faisait sa lessive plus que là-bas, en compagnie d'Uma. Souvent, ils partageaient une machine, et passaient le temps en jouant, en se câlinant, en se taquinant. Ils s'amusaient à observer le linge des inconnus et à tenter de deviner la vie de leur propriétaire. Ils n'avaient pas le moindre remord à vider les machines abandonnées, et s'étaient retrouvés plus d'une fois à utiliser les chaussettes d'un parfait inconnu pour se les lancer comme s'ils s'agissaient d'une balle.

Les moments passés ensemble à la laverie, à attendre que leur machine termine de tourner, à se blottir l'un contre l'autre, à se chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille avant de plier leur linge ensemble, c'étaient leurs moments, précieux et uniques.

oOoOoOo

— Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Uma explosa de rire à cette demande incongrue qui sortait littéralement de nulle part, et donna une tape sur la casquette de Harry, dont la tête était posée sur ses genoux, la contemplant par en dessous avec ce regard adorateur qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux.

— On sort déjà ensemble.

— Non je veux dire...

Le garçon se redressa, retirant sa casquette et passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il ne lâcha pas sa petite amie du regard un seul instant, lui prenant la main avant de reposer sa question.

—Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi un soir de cette semaine ? Une vraie sortie. Un vrai rendez-vous. C'est quelque chose qu'on a jamais fait.

Uma fronça le nez à cette idée.

— Un rendez-vous comme un restaurant de luxe et un film nul avec du popcorn hors de prix ? On a pas les moyens pour ça.

— Je veux t'offrir ça. Tu mérites ce genre de rendez-vous, et ça n'a pas besoin d'être cher.

Les yeux clairs de Harry brillaient d'un amour et d'une intensité à laquelle elle ne pouvait décemment pas résister. Pas quand son ventre se tordait de plaisir en le voyant ainsi, dévoué et prêt à accomplir le moindre de ses désirs.

— Pas de dépense inutile, ok ?

— Pas de dépense inutile, promit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Uma laissa échapper un petit sourire.

— Alors d'accord. Je veux bien sortir avec toi.

oOoOoOo

Ce fut une soirée toute simple. Harry la prépara soigneusement, gardant le secret des activités prévues. Main dans la main, montrant à tout le monde qu'ils étaient en couple et de sortie, ils prirent le bus jusqu'à la ville voisine où se donnait une projection cinéma en plein air, et gratuite. Les films étaient vieux et en noir et blanc, mais ils n'avaient pas trop l'ambition de les regarder. Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe, un peu à l'écart, et Harry déballa le contenu de son sac. Des boissons gazeuses, quelques canettes de bière, des sandwichs, des chips, des chocolats et finalement deux petits gâteaux soigneusement emballés dans un carton. C'était le seul élément de ce pique-nique qu'il avait véritablement acheté, les trouvant à la dernière minute et à prix cassé parce que c'étaient des invendus de la journée. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas eu le choix sur leur variété, mais ce n'était pas très important, ni lui ni Uma n'étaient difficiles.

Ils découvrirent des films dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler, et qui se révélèrent étonnamment captivants.

Ils se gavèrent de nourriture, sans penser au lendemain ou à l'utilité d'avoir des restes.

Ils burent un peu trop, et se retrouvèrent forcés de se lever et de partir à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille où faire pipi plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée.

Ils gardèrent leurs doigts entrelacés, et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, partageant une tendresse insoupçonnée, et leur chaleur mutuelle.

Harry sacrifia sa veste pour la passer par-dessus les épaules d'Uma, qui commença par protester, puis finit par l'accepter. Elle rentrera d'ailleurs chez elle avec cette veste, et Harry ne la récupérera jamais.

Ils dégustèrent de délicieux baba au rhum pour la première fois de leur vie, et Uma embrassa délicatement Harry lorsqu'il se retrouva avec une moustache de crème fraîche.

Ils rirent, et se câlinèrent, profitant de ces quelques heures d'insouciance volée, pendant lesquelles ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, seuls au monde avec des vieux films intemporels et des étoiles au-dessus de leur tête.

Ce fut une nuit simple, banale, quelconque.

Ce fut la nuit de leur premier véritable rendez-vous.

Ce fut une nuit magique, et absolument parfaite.

oOoOoOo

— Uma !

L'adolescente leva la tête de son cahier, et lança son crayon sur Harry en guise de punition pour l'avoir interrompue.

— Je suis occupée ! lui signala-t-elle comme si ce n'était pas évident.

— Mais tu es toujours occupée, et je m'ennuie de toi, se lamenta le garçon en s'approchant d'elle et posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

C'était une tentative très peu subtile de la distraire et de la tirer de ses révisions, mais le contact était agréable, et il se mit à la masser doucement.

— Harry...j'ai un examen important la semaine prochaine...

— Tu dois aussi penser à te détendre, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille.

Uma ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. La corruption était efficace et l'offre plus qu'alléchante, surtout en comparaison de ses exercices de physique ennuyeux et compliqués au possible...

— Je ne peux pas, se reprit-elle soudainement en se redressant, brisant la transe dans laquelle il avait tenté de la faire sombrer. Je dois étudier, et passer ce stupide test.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mécontent que la situation n'ait pas tourné à son avantage, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester lorsque son attention fut attirée par les annotations dans le cahier d'Uma.

— Attends, tu as vraiment réalisé tous ces calculs toi-même ?

Uma suivit son regard, et haussa les épaules.

— C'est pas si compliqué une fois qu'on connaît la méthode.

— Ça a l'air super compliqué oui ! Tu sais quoi, j'ai rien dis, continue à bosser. J'aime bien ça.

— Tu aimes bien quoi ?

— Avoir une petite amie super intelligente.

Uma eut le réflexe de contester ce fait mais se retint juste à temps. A la place, elle répéta l'expression avec ses lèvres, en silence, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle savait que son niveau intellectuel n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, et était même ennuyeusement banal, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un utilisait ce terme pour la désigner, et c'était agréablement flatteur.

oOoOoOo

C'était une journée ordinaire. Autrement dit, c'était une journée difficile, compliquée, que Harry traversa le cœur lourd avec l'unique perspective positive de pouvoir retrouver Uma chez elle le soir-même et passer la nuit à ses côtés. Mais lorsqu'il put enfin quitter son boulot, les beuglements de son patron et l'impolitesse des clients pour rejoindre l'appartement de sa bien-aimée, il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Assise à table, juste en face d'une boîte de pizza entamée, se trouvait une petite fille. Petite fille était un terme assez peu adapté, parce qu'elle semblait avoir une dizaine d'années – il découvrirait rapidement qu'elle avait en réalité douze ans, information qui lui tordit le cœur à la fois parce qu'elle semblait si petite et fragile, mais aussi parce que c'était exactement l'âge que devait avoir sa petite sœur, et qu'elles avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds en pagaille et le même regard effronté – mais c'était une enfant, et Harry ne s'attendait pas à découvrir une enfant chez Uma.

— Salut ? lança-t-il avec hésitation. Je peux savoir qui tu es ?

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux méfiants, ne jugeant visiblement pas nécessaire de répondre à sa question. Uma choisit cet instant pour faire son apparition, sortant de la chambre de sa mère où elle venait d'aller vérifier que celle-ci dormait et ne les dérangerait pas. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage en apercevant Harry et elle alla immédiatement lui réclamer un baiser, parce que sa journée à elle aussi avait été longue et éprouvante. Après l'avoir embrassée et lui avoir offert un sourire rempli de tendresse, Harry fit un geste en direction de la fillette qui les observait, les sourcils froncés et l'expression légèrement dégoûtée devant leur marque d'affection.

— Qui est-ce ? redemanda-t-il.

— C'est Mal. Tu sais, la petite voleuse de l'épicerie.

Harry savait. Uma lui avait parlé de cette gamine qui venait voler dans ses rayons et qui rendait son quotidien au travail un peu plus tolérable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

— Elle avait faim.

La réponse d'Uma avait été directe et tranchante, et Harry posa à nouveau les yeux sur Mal, qui semblait s'être lassée de les observer pour revenir à sa pizza, dans laquelle elle mordit goulument, avalant presque sans mâcher. Prenant le temps de mieux la regarder, il nota les vêtements froissés et beaucoup trop amples, la maigreur de ses bras et de son visage. Il ne voyait plus ses yeux, mais il pouvait deviner l'expression qu'elle arborait alors qu'elle terminait sa part de pizza et passait aussitôt à la suivante, comme si on risquait de lui reprendre la boîte et de l'en priver. Comme si elle ne savait pas quand le prochain repas aurait lieu.

Elle avait faim. Le genre de faim qui ne pouvait pas être assouvie avec un paquet de chips volé dans un rayon.

— Je ne pouvais pas juste la laisser, murmura Uma en se serrant contre lui. Tu aurais vu la manière dont elle me regardait…

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper d'une gamine. Ils étaient eux-mêmes encore des enfants, à peine capables de subvenir à leurs propres besoins.

— Elle va rentrer chez elle et puis on va espérer qu'elle apprenne à se débrouiller. On a bien appris, nous.

— Et si elle revient vers toi ?

Le regard d'Uma se posa sur Mal, qui cessa momentanément de dévorer sa pizza pour boire goulument le verre d'eau posé à côté d'elle.

— Je ne sais pas.

C'était un mensonge, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se projeter consciemment dans un futur où ils avaient quelqu'un d'autre sur qui veiller. C'était trop terrifiant.

oOoOoOo

— Je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

— Arrête de me mentir Harry, je vous ai vu ! Tu flirtais tellement ouvertement avec elle que c'en était répugnant !

— Ouais, exactement, je _flirtais_. Parce que c'est bon pour les affaires. Parce que c'est ce que mon patron attend de moi. Parce que je sers au bar et que séduire quelques filles me rapporte plus de pourboires. Tu sais tout ça !

Des flammes brûlaient dans les yeux d'Uma alors qu'elle dévisageait Harry, sa poitrine battant de colère et de jalousie.

— Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. Tu m'appartiens Harry, tu es mon petit-ami. Je ne veux pas me dire que tu passes tes soirées et tes nuits à draguer d'autres filles.

— C'est juste pour le boulot ! Tu sais que tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux.

Sa voix était pleine de sincérité et d'amour, mais Uma ne l'entendait pas. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que sa peur qu'il tombe amoureuse d'une autre, qu'il cesse de l'aimer, et qu'elle le perde un jour. Et elle ne pouvait pas perdre Harry.

— Si c'est vraiment le cas, prouve-le et démissionne.

Son expression était remplie de défi et de provocation, et c'était absolument ignoble d'exiger ça parce que Harry aimait son nouveau boulot, dont les horaires collaient parfaitement avec son emploi au garage, et que la paie était plutôt bonne grâce aux pourboires.

Ils se disputèrent encore pendant un moment, les cris et les insultes fusant de tous les côtés, parce qu'elle était irrationnelle et jalouse, et qu'il cherchait à lui faire entendre raison et à réaliser que s'il le faisait, c'était uniquement pour elle. Pour avoir de l'argent et combler ses besoins et ses désirs. Draguer d'autres femmes pour traiter la sienne comme une reine.

Mais sa reine n'avait qu'une exigence, alors il finit par s'y plier, et démissionna.

oOoOoOo

Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Uma, s'embrassant avec avidité, comblant un appétit qui était resté frustré bien trop longtemps. Leurs mains exploraient leurs corps, retrouvant des habitudes presque oubliées, parcourant la peau de l'autre avec un mélange de tendresse et de précipitation. C'était si bon de se retrouver.

— Bon sang j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, déclara Harry en haletant, détachant à peine sa bouche de celle de Uma.

— Neuf jours et quatorze heures exactement, répondit-elle, sans la moindre honte d'avoir compté.

Qu'était-elle supposée faire d'autre que compter quand elle passait une si longue période sans le voir, parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés par leur vie respective pour trouver ne serait-ce que quelques minutes à se consacrer ?

— Un jour, souffla le garçon. Un jour on vivra ensemble et ça n'arrivera plus. On se verra à chaque instant, on passera nos nuits et nos journées à deux pour le reste de nos vies.

Elle sourit à cette idée, et il glissa ses mains dans son jean, tentant de le détacher. Elle le repoussa sans ménagement, et il émit un gémissement plaintif.

— On a toute la nuit, lui rappela-t-elle. Profitons un peu, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas que ton corps qui m'a manqué, c'est toi tout entier.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sourire, et il se laissa tomber sur le lit, dos sur la couverture, les bras écartés. Il était épuisé, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant vu qu'il avait enchaîné deux journées de travail l'une à la suite de l'autre, et n'avait probablement pas dormi plus de cinq heures de suite depuis deux semaines.

— Tu as faim ? demanda Uma. Je vais aller nous chercher des trucs à grignoter, je pense qu'il doit rester des crackers et du fromage.

— Ouais, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux, se disant que les reposer un peu ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Il l'entendit quitter la pièce et s'agiter dans la cuisine, discutant rapidement avec sa mère qui regardait la télévision. Le lit d'Uma était si confortable. Et agréable. Rempli de son odeur si particulière et délicieuse, un peu exotique et sauvage. Il aimait ça. Il aimait Uma, et cette pensée le fit sourire.

Lorsqu'Uma revient dans sa chambre moins de dix minutes plus tard, un plateau dans les mains, Harry s'était endormi. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, mais s'était tout simplement endormi, assommé par toutes les heures de travail qu'il avait accumulé.

Est-ce qu'elle était un peu déçue ? Oui. Elle avait attendu cette soirée avec tant d'impatience.

Est-ce que c'était grave ? Non. Il était là, et c'était le plus important.

Après avoir posé le plateau sur son bureau, elle rejoint le garçon dans son lit, le poussant doucement pour se faire de la place, et se blottit contre lui, fermant les yeux à son tour.

Un jour, ils vivraient ensemble, et ne se quitteraient plus. Ils passeraient leurs journées et leurs nuits à deux, sans jamais se lasser l'un de l'autre. Pour l'instant, à défaut d'avoir le temps pendant la journée, il leur restait toujours la nuit.

oOoOoOo

— C'est quoi ?

Le nez plissé de dégoût, Mal se pencha par-dessus l'assiette qu'Uma avait posée sur la table, observant son contenu avec méfiance.

— Des biscuits, répondit celle-ci d'une voix sèche, mais il était évident qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

— Ils ont l'air brûlés et pas bons. Tu les sors d'où ?

— C'est moi qui les ai faits.

L'aveu d'Uma, prononcé d'une voix embarrassée, fut accueilli par un regard doux et curieux venant d'Harry, et un rire moqueur de la part de Mal.

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux nous empoissonner ?

Le garçon lui mit une tape sur la tête, alors que Uma fronçait les sourcils, visiblement prête à balancer les biscuits en question dans la poubelle la plus proche.

— Parce que, rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard noir en direction de la plus jeune. Nous sommes en décembre, et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être chouette de se mettre dans l'ambiance des fêtes et de...célébrer quelque chose entre nous.

Un silence lui répondit et il sembla s'éterniser sur de longues minutes alors que Mal et Harry la contemplait, stupéfaits et hésitants sur la meilleure manière de réagir. Puis, presque sur un coup de tête, Mal s'empara d'un des biscuits brûlés, trop secs et difformes et le mit tout entier dans sa bouche. Elle croqua, grimaça, toussa un peu, mais finit par l'avaler avant de regarder Uma.

— C'était ignoble. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'offrir un cadeau.

Harry la bouscula par derrière avant d'attraper un biscuit à son tour et de mordre dedans. Sa réaction fut un peu similaire à celle de Mal, et il manqua de se casser une dent, mais ça n'empêcha aucun des trois de se resservir jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit vide.

Ce n'était pas encore la veille de Noël, c'était improvisé, chaotique et un peu étrange, mais ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, se préparant des toasts avec du vieux pain et une boîte de thon retrouvée dans un placard, grignotant tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans le frigo, se racontant des blagues et jouant à des jeux tous plus stupides les uns que les autres.

Mal et Harry rentrèrent tard chez eux. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir affronter la mauvaise humeur de leur parent respectif, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ça avait été leur soirée, rien qu'à eux trois, en décalage du reste du monde, et ils en conserveraient le souvenir pendant longtemps.

oOoOoOo

— Pourquoi vous vous disputez tout le temps ?

Assise à son bureau et essayant vainement de faire ses devoirs, Uma jeta un coup d'œil à Mal qui était affalée dans son lit, serrant un de ses coussins contre elle, l'expression boudeuse.

Elle venait chez Uma pratiquement tous les jours après l'école à présent, squattant sa chambre et son frigo sans le moindre remord. Uma avait eu l'habitude d'être si souvent seule, coincée avec une mère qui ne faisait que dormir toute la journée et s'abrutir devant la télévision, que c'était étrange de se dire que ce n'était plus jamais le cas. Leur minuscule appartement était toujours envahi soit par Mal, soit par Harry, et bien souvent par les deux en même temps.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que Mal, et elle s'était d'ailleurs montrée assez mécontente de cette découverte, parce que Harry avait promis de lui apprendre à jouer au poker et qu'elle était venue juste pour ça.

— Tu peux pas juste lui pardonner maintenant, comme ça il peut venir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement trop autoritaire au goût d'Uma qui lui répondit par un regard noir.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Mal. Ce sont des trucs de grands.

Mal leva les yeux au ciel parce qu'elle avait treize ans et Uma presque seize et ça ne faisait pas une si grande différence.

— Je ne suis pas une petite fille, rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant. Et je sais très bien qu'il n'a rien fait et que c'est juste toi qui veux tout contrôler.

Uma serra la mâchoire, contrariée.

Parfois elle avait l'impression que Mal préférait Harry et elle ne l'admettrait pas mais elle se sentait blessée et trahie par cette constatation. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas se disputer avec Mal comme elle le faisait avec son amoureux, déjà parce que c'était juste une gamine et qu'elle se devait d'être la plus mature des deux, mais aussi parce que Mal était stupidement bornée et qu'elle était capable de bouder tellement fort qu'elle ne donnerait plus de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours. Et c'était tellement instable et dangereux chez elle que Uma refusait de rester aussi longtemps sans avoir l'assurance que sa cinglée de génitrice n'avait pas dégénéré encore plus loin dans ses abus.

— Comment tu peux savoir qu'il n'a rien fait, tu n'étais même pas là quand on s'est disputé.

— Parce que vous vous disputez _tout le temps_, s'exclama la plus jeune en insistant bien sur les trois derniers mots. Et il ne fait jamais rien. Tu t'énerves sans raison parce que tu veux qu'il soit à toi et rien qu'à toi et je comprends pas comment tu peux douter de ça, il te dévore des yeux avec tellement d'amour qu'on dirait que t'es une déesse.

Uma lâcha son crayon pour porter son attention entière sur Mal qui haussa les épaules d'incompréhension. Bon sang, elle n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, avec son sale caractère et ses bouderies permanentes, mais cette gamine était observatrice, et plutôt intelligente. Peut-être qu'elle avait une chance de s'en tirer dans la vie, l'air de rien.

— Tu crois qu'un jour moi aussi j'aurais quelqu'un qui me regardera comme ça ? demanda soudainement Mal. Quelqu'un qui m'aimera si fort que personne d'autre ne comptera au monde ?

Uma esquissa un sourire, et attrapa l'une des peluches posées sur son bureau pour la lancer sur son amie.

— Désolée de te décevoir, répondit-elle d'un ton gentiment moqueur. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est toi qui dévoreras quelqu'un des yeux en permanence, et qui sera prête à aller décrocher la lune pour rendre cette personne heureuse. Tu seras du mauvais côté de la barrière, ma pauvre.

Mal fronça les sourcils et se remit à bouder, refusant d'accepter cette idée, et Uma sortit son téléphone de sa poche, tapant un message à Harry. Elle avait soudain très envie de le voir, et de sentir son regard posé sur elle.

oOoOoOo

— Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Harry ne répondit pas, bien trop absorbé par sa tâche. D'autant plus que la question d'Uma était inutile, ce qu'il était en train de faire était plutôt évident. Il gravait leurs noms dans un arbre. Sa petite amie le regarda faire un instant, les lèvres pincées, ne sachant comment réagir à l'envie soudaine qui semblait l'avoir piqué.

— Tu sais que c'est stupide ? Et cliché au possible.

Un léger rire secoua le garçon, et il suspendit son couteau un instant pour la regarder.

— C'est ce que les gens amoureux font, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. C'est pour marquer notre territoire. Montrer au monde qu'on est ensemble, et qu'on habite cette ville.

— C'est juste un arbre, objecta Uma en croisant les bras.

— C'est notre premier arbre. Dans la ville où on s'est rencontré. Un jour on vivra ailleurs, et on aura un nouvel arbre, et je recommencerai. Et je graverai nos noms dans toutes les villes que nous visiterons, pour que le monde sache qu'on l'a traversé.

Uma ne put retenir son sourire, appréciant l'idée. Mais il restait un détail qui la dérangeait, alors qu'Harry terminait de graver leurs prénoms dans l'écorce.

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à les entourer d'un cœur, lança-t-elle d'une voix indiscutable.

— Je peux essayer une tête de mort ?

— Ouais. Une tête de mort. J'aime l'idée.

C'était un peu étrange, une déclaration d'amour dans une tête de mort, et le résultat final donna plus l'impression d'être une menace de mort. Mais Harry en était fier, Uma le valida, et ils terminèrent de marquer leur territoire en s'embrassant fougueusement contre cet arbre, choisi au hasard parmi des dizaines d'autres, laissant une trace d'eux-mêmes et de leurs émotions sur ce lieu qui témoignerait de leur existence pour le reste de sa vie.

oOoOoOo

Harry revit sa petite sœur trois mois avant son dix-huitième anniversaire. Elle avait grandi et beaucoup changé, mais il la reconnut immédiatement, le cœur rempli de joie de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

Sa mère lui avait écrit des lettres après son départ. Beaucoup les premières semaines, puis de moins en moins, jusqu'à ce que cela s'estompe totalement. Le garçon n'avait jamais su si elle s'était lassée, ou si son père en avait eu marre et avait cessé de lui transmettre le courrier. Mais malgré leur communication rompue, il n'avait jamais oublié les mots qu'elle lui avait adressé en partant. Avec l'approche de sa majorité, il espérait que la proposition était toujours valable, et était déterminé à renouer le contact dès que son anniversaire serait passé.

Harry se dit donc que cette rencontre fortuite avec sa sœur était une heureuse coïncidence.

Hélas, cela n'avait rien d'une coïncidence, et c'était encore moins heureux. Sa petite sœur le cherchait, parce qu'elle avait une terrible nouvelle à lui annoncer.

Leur mère était décédée quelques semaines auparavant, dans un accident de voiture. Le monde d'Harry s'écroula brutalement, et la seule chose qui le maintint debout fut le câlin que sa sœur lui offrit immédiatement après avoir annoncé la tragédie.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, renouant après des années sans se voir. Ils avaient tellement à se raconter, et pourtant ils restèrent silencieux presque tout le temps, profitant seulement de leurs présences mutuelles. Leurs mondes étaient à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre à présent, et la seule personne capable de faire le pont entre eux n'était plus là.

— Hé CJ, murmura-t-il à un moment, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc dans un parc, au calme. Tu as un endroit où rester ? Des gens qui s'occupent de toi ?

Elle acquiesça.

— Je suis chez ma tante. La sœur de maman. J'ai même ma propre chambre.

— Bien. Restes-y, et ne mentionne jamais l'existence de papa, d'accord ? Tu dois éviter à tout prix qu'on t'envoie vivre chez lui.

— Je sais.

Harry insista pour lui offrir quelque chose à manger, et ils achetèrent des gaufres. Ils les mangèrent en silence, sans mentionner leur goût étrange. Un goût d'amertume et d'adieu.

— Tu sais Harry, prononça doucement sa sœur alors qu'il lui tenait compagnie pour attendre son train. Elle ne t'a jamais oublié. Elle parlait tout le temps de toi. Elle ne s'est jamais pardonnée de t'avoir laissé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Harry réalisa pour la première fois que sa sœur avait les yeux de leur mère. Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, il la tira vers lui pour un ultime câlin, juste avant que le train n'arrive et qu'elle ne grimpe dedans, repartant loin de lui.

Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait probablement pas avant des années, voire jamais, mais ce n'était pas grave. L'important c'était qu'elle soit en sécurité.

oOoOoOo

Ce fut la première fois qu'Uma vit Harry pleurer. Elle n'était pas douée pour consoler, mais elle resta près de lui, réceptionnant son chagrin sans savoir quoi en faire.

Finalement ils achetèrent des lanternes, dans lesquels ils allumèrent des bougies avant de les poser sur l'eau d'un lac, les regardant voguer pendant de longues minutes, main dans la main, offrant un hommage silencieux.

Harry rendit hommage à une mère dont il avait été privé injustement, et bien trop tôt.

Uma rendit hommage à une femme qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais, mais envers qui elle était reconnaissante, parce qu'elle avait fait de son Harry le garçon doux et attentionné qu'il était.

oOoOoOo

Même si le décès de sa mère avait changé ses plans et les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui, Harry savait que le jour de ses dix-huit ans serait un tournant dans sa vie. Le jour où il allait enfin être majeur, indépendant, libéré de ce père qui l'avait privé de bonheur et d'amour par pur égoïsme, simplement sous prétexte qu'il était son fils et qu'il lui appartenait.

Désormais c'était fini. Il ne lui appartiendrait plus. Et Harry était plus que jamais déterminé à quitter cet appartement rempli de mauvais souvenirs et de tristesse pour démarrer une nouvelle vie.

Malheureusement, son petit boulot de mécanicien ne lui rapportait pas assez pas d'argent pour pouvoir louer un appartement, et encore moins pour acheter un. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit possible. Pouvoir acheter un endroit où bâtir sa nouvelle vie, et pouvoir offrir un abri à Uma comme à Mal. Il parcourut les petites annonces longtemps, attendant un miracle, un signe du destin, n'importe quoi. Et finalement, la solution s'imposa à lui, simple, évidente, merveilleuse.

Une caravane. Il allait acheter une caravane.

L'intention initiale était d'en acheter une qui serait capable de rouler et de parcourir les kilomètres, leur permettant de voyager de ville en ville, sans attache, sans but mais sans contrainte. Puis il réalisa que c'était impossible. Que Uma voulait terminer ses études, et que c'était hors de question qu'il l'en empêche. Que Mal était trop jeune, et que l'emmener avec eux serait assimilé à du kidnapping. Et puis c'était trop cher. Ses moyens étaient limités, et même s'il avait réussi à obtenir un crédit de la banque, celui-ci était ridicule, presque symbolique.

Alors, une fois de plus, il adapta ses plans, et jeta son dévolu sur une chouette petite caravane délaissée dans un camping, qui n'attendait plus que des occupants. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais ce n'était pas non plus pire que la cohabitation avec leurs parents. Une fois le contrat d'achat signé et les clés en poche, il s'empressa d'aller chercher les filles pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Il avait un chez-lui.

Ils avaient un chez-eux.

Uma fut loin de sauter au plafond lorsqu'elle vit la caravane pour la première fois, restant silencieuse et réticente à l'idée. Mal préféra ricaner, se moquant ouvertement de lui pour avoir acheté un véhicule incapable de rouler. Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Pour lui, cette caravane était synonyme de liberté et d'une infinité de nouvelles possibilités. Et il était convaincu que les filles la verraient de la même manière très bientôt.

oOoOoOo

Uma savait qu'à l'instant où elle partirait de chez sa mère, celle-ci la considérerait comme une traitresse, et refuserait d'entendre à nouveau parler d'elle. Elle avait conscience que si Harry la laissait tomber un jour, elle n'aurait plus nulle part où aller, et absolument plus personne dans son entourage. Elle savait que c'était inconscient, qu'elle avait tout juste seize ans et qu'elle allait mettre sa vie en suspens pour un garçon, ce qui était stupide et irrationnel.

Mais pas aussi stupide et irrationnel que la quantité d'amour et de dévotion qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Harry à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, ni que le sentiment de bonheur et d'appartenance qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

Alors, balayant les craintes et les doutes, elle suivit ce que son cœur lui dictait et, sans un regard en arrière pour sa vie d'avant, elle emménagea avec Harry dans sa caravane.

Une petite caravane qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, et qui pouvait même sembler pathétique et misérable aux yeux de certains. Mais qui, pour eux deux, devint le plus bel endroit du monde.

oOoOoOo

Mal essaya vraiment d'aimer la caravane. C'était mieux que chez sa mère. Elle était avec ses amis, littéralement les seules personnes de la planète qu'elle appréciait et qui se souciaient d'elle. Elle avait fui sa maison en voyant à quel point ils étaient heureux depuis qu'ils vivaient là-bas, tous les deux. Elle avait voulu faire pareil. Elle avait voulu que cette caravane devienne son foyer également. Que ce soit son nouveau départ.

Elle avait essayé, mais malgré tous ses efforts, cela ne fonctionna pas. Pire encore, elle réalisa rapidement que sa présence court-circuitait l'épanouissement de Uma et Harry. C'était un espace trop petit pour se le partager à trois. Ils étaient tous constamment sur les nerfs, et les disputes fusaient de tous les côtés, avec de moins en moins de moments de complicité.

Mal n'avait nulle part où aller, mais elle refusait de rester et d'être la cause du malheur de ses amis. Alors, plongeant vers l'inconnu, promettant de revenir de temps en temps, elle s'en alla, leur rendant leur caravane, leur rendant leur petit cocon de bonheur et leur tranquillité.

Les mois qui suivirent pour elle furent compliqués, pénibles, douloureux. Mais elle ne regretta jamais sa décision.

oOoOoOo

— Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

La voix de Harry explosait de bonne humeur lorsqu'il tendit une boîte en carton à sa compagne qui s'en empara avec circonspection. Elle détestait quand il dépensait leur argent pour des bêtises parce qu'il était pris d'une lubie soudaine de lui faire plaisir, et il le savait très bien. Ce fut donc avec un enthousiasme modéré qu'elle ouvrit le carton et en sortit le contenu, son expression méfiante se transformant en une perplexité totale lorsqu'elle se retrouva avec un accessoire pour enfant entre les mains.

— C'est une tirelire ! s'écria Harry avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la moindre question.

— Ouais. Une tirelire pour enfant. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?

— Il y avait une brocante dans le quartier marchand, je l'ai eue pour trois fois rien, j'ai pas pu résister, elle est parfaite !

— On a pas besoin de tirelire, Harry.

— C'est vrai, on a pas besoin de tirelire. Mais on avait besoin de _cette_ tirelire.

Uma le regarda d'un air blasé, se demandant si toute cette conversation valait vraiment la peine. Mais avant de renoncer et de le laisser à son délire, elle tenta une dernière fois de comprendre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ?

— Voyons Uma, regarde-la ! Elle a été créée pour nous. Pour garder nos économies bien à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'on ait assez pour partir. Elle va être notre _trésor_.

Il insista bien sur ce dernier mot, et Uma posa à nouveau les yeux sur la tirelire qu'elle tenait toujours entre les mains, l'observant différemment. Et soudain, elle comprit. Et effectivement, c'était parfait.

Quoi de mieux qu'une tirelire en forme de bateau pirate pour conserver le trésor qui leur permettrait de faire le tour du monde ?

oOoOoOo

— Comment ça tu l'as perdu ?

Harry baissa la tête, honteux et incapable d'affronter le regard absolument furieux d'Uma. La jeune femme serra les poings, folle de rage, incapable de comprendre comment tout cela avait pu arriver, comment il avait pu être aussi stupide.

— Ce n'était pas supposé..., commença-t-il dans une piètre tentative de défense, mais elle le coupa sèchement.

— Supposé quoi ? Se passer comme ça ? Bien sûr que c'était supposé se passer comme ça, tu as _volé_ notre argent pour aller le parier stupidement, parce que tu es un idiot et un crétin !

— Je ne l'ai pas perdu en pariant ! protesta Harry. Je gagnais ! J'avais triplé la somme ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que...

Qu'ils étaient malhonnêtes. Qu'ils l'attendraient à la sortie du bâtiment, pour récupérer leur argent, et voler le sien. Qu'ils se mettraient à cinq contre lui, le passant à tabac, l'humiliant, le laissant seul sur le trottoir, en sang, une douleur atroce traversant son corps mais surtout bercé par la honte d'avoir perdu toutes leurs économies.

Il voulait juste faire une surprise à Uma. Il savait que c'était une mise sûre, il savait qu'il gagnerait. Il avait même gagné plus que prévu, et il était si heureux de pouvoir rentrer et lui montrer que leurs économies avaient triplé, que leur rêve se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Il était finalement rentré en se traînant comme le type pathétique qu'il était, couvert de coups, de bleus et de fractures potentielles. Il s'était affalé sur la banquette, se détestant d'avoir été aussi minable, de l'avoir déçue et d'être la cause de la colère et la trahison qu'il voyait dans son regard. Elle avait tous les droits d'être furieuse contre lui, de lui hurler dessus et de l'insulter. Et d'ailleurs elle ne s'en privait pas, et il ne l'en aimait que davantage. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était incapable de supporter de vivre une seconde de plus en sachant qu'il était responsable de sa mauvaise humeur et de sa tristesse enfouie au milieu de la colère. Alors il se mit debout, tentant de ne pas grimacer à la douleur fulgurante dans ses côtes.

— Je vais y retourner, déclara-t-il d'une voix décidée. Je vais les retrouver et les convaincre d'au moins nous rendre notre argent.

Uma, qui tournait en rond dans la caravane depuis plusieurs minutes dans l'espoir de dissiper sa frustration, se stoppa net et se tourna vers lui. Elle le jaugea du regard et pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, sa colère sembla décupler. Sans rien dire, elle se dirigea droit vers lui et le poussa en arrière, le forçant à se rasseoir sans ménagement.

— Tu es un imbécile, l'accusa-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Tu as vu ton état ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser retourner près de ceux qui t'ont fait ça ? Tu restes ici, et tu restes tranquille.

— Mais l'argent...

— Je m'en fous ! On travaillera et on le rassemblera à nouveau ! Il y a plus important que l'argent.

Harry déglutit sous l'intensité du regard d'Uma, déconcerté par cette réaction. N'était-elle pas supposée être en colère et le détester ? Lui en vouloir pendant des semaines, et peut-être même ne jamais lui pardonner ? Mais la colère s'effaça du visage de la jeune femme, laissant place à une expression plus douce, presque soucieuse alors qu'elle posait ses doigts sur le visage tuméfié de Harry, caressant ses bleus avec délicatesse.

— Ne refais plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide, compris ?

oOoOoOo

Uma avait toujours su qu'avoir un diplôme était le seul moyen à sa disposition pour réussir sa vie. Elle n'avait pas de famille, pas de relation, aucun entourage susceptible de lui faire des faveurs, de remuer les ficelles à son avantage ou de lui prêter de l'argent pour investir dans son avenir. Elle était toute seule, avec sa conviction absolue qu'en terminant l'école et en obtenant un diplôme, elle pourrait faire ressembler sa vie à quelque chose.

Ce ne fut pas facile. Elle était livrée à elle-même, sans aucun adulte pour la guider ou l'épauler, seule face à ses devoirs, seule face à ses cours, seule face à des responsabilités que ne connaissaient pas les jeunes de son âge. Cela aurait été si simple de laisser tomber, d'abandonner l'école, de faire petit boulot après petit boulot. Mais elle savait qu'elle l'aurait regretté, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle vive le reste de sa vie dans la misère. Alors elle tint bon, décrochant des résultats moyens mais honorables, travaillant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, même si personne ne la félicitait jamais pour les efforts investis. Même lorsqu'elle emménagea avec Harry, elle continua à aller à l'école chaque jour, sans se plaindre du trajet, du temps perdu, de la nécessité de cumuler un petit boulot en plus de ses cours.

Son objectif était clair et précis, et après ce qui sembla être des années interminables, elle finit par l'atteindre. Elle allait être diplômée.

Elle garda cette victoire secrète. Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur qu'en l'annonçant à quelqu'un, qu'en montrant à quel point elle était fière et heureuse de cette réussite, on lui rappelle que ce n'était pas si exceptionnel. Que presque tout le monde possédait ce genre de diplôme.

Son école organisait une petite cérémonie où la famille était conviée, avec quelques boissons et un discours du directeur. Ça aussi, Uma le garda secret. Elle savait que Harry travaillait à cette heure-là, que Mal errait elle ne savait où dans la rue, et que sa mère n'aurait pas l'énergie de sortir de son lit, encore moins de son appartement, simplement pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que la réussite de son enfant. Alors Uma ne dit rien à personne, et se rendit à sa cérémonie de remise de diplôme seule, avec juste l'intention de récupérer ce bout de papier et s'esquiver le plus vite possible.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur l'estrade, au moment où le directeur de l'école lui tendit son diplôme en la félicitant, qu'elle réalisa qu'il était là. Il poussa un hurlement enthousiaste, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui, mais il s'en fichait. Noyés dans l'assemblée, ses yeux bleus étaient rivés sur elle, adorateurs, fiers, émerveillés. Amoureux.

Harry était là. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait su, et ne lui poserait jamais la question. Elle aimait ce mystère.

Il avait déplacé ses heures de travail et s'était libéré pour elle, parce qu'il savait à quel point c'était important, parce qu'il l'avait vue travailler sans relâche pendant des années, parce qu'il savait que de tous ces élèves, elle était celle qui méritait le plus d'être acclamée.

oOoOoOo

Cohabiter dans un endroit restreint rendait les disputes beaucoup plus fréquentes, mais aussi beaucoup plus difficiles à gérer. Uma et Harry savaient tous les deux que le mieux lorsque la tension éclatait entre eux, c'était de s'éloigner quelques temps. Pour les petites disputes, les craquages à cause de la pression ou les explosions de ras-le-bol, c'était facile, il suffisait que l'un des deux – souvent le plus énervé – parte faire un tour pendant quelques heures et reviennent calmé. Mais pour les plus grosses disputes, la rancœur et l'agacement pouvaient perdurer plusieurs jours, et l'ambiance de la petite caravane devenait lourde, remplie par les silences pleins de reproches et les remarques mesquines qui fusaient. C'était un drôle de jeu d'équilibre entre se détester mutuellement et toujours s'aimer assez pour tolérer la présence de l'autre, parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller.

Et puis au bout de plusieurs jours à cohabiter sans se parler, sans se toucher, sans partager le moindre moment agréable, l'un des deux finissait par craquer, et décidait d'aller faire la lessive, à la laverie automatique du quartier. Il faisait bien en sorte de l'annoncer à l'autre, et cette annonce était comme un drapeau blanc hissé pour faire la paix. Parce que même si la laverie avait changé et n'avait rien à voir avec celle où ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était toujours leur territoire. Un territoire neutre, où il était interdit de se détester. Un territoire où ils aimaient rejouer la scène de leur rencontre encore et encore, inversant les rôles et les événements, les revivant à l'infini, de toutes les manières possibles. C'était là qu'ils se réconciliaient, se rencontrant à nouveau, effaçant les conflits et repartant de zéro, en gardant juste l'amour et la passion comme constantes inébranlables.

oOoOoOo

C'était rare qu'ils soient tous les deux en congé le même jour. Qu'ils puissent partager un instant de calme, sans se presser parce que l'un ou l'autre devait partir bientôt, sans s'énerver parce qu'ils étaient épuisés et stressés. C'était rare, mais cela arrivait, et quand ça arrivait ils restaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre, regardant le plafond de la caravane, se racontant leur semaine, leur mois, leurs nouveaux projets ou leurs nouvelles envies. C'étaient des moments agréables, suspendus dans le temps et infiniment précieux, au cours desquels ils pouvaient tout se dire sans honte.

— J'aimerais avoir un chien, prononça Harry.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il évoquait cette envie, c'était un vieux rêve qu'il avait depuis tout petit. Il voulait avoir un chien à lui, l'éduquer et le dresser à la perfection pour en faire le meilleur chien du monde, fidèle et protecteur. Uma ne répondit rien, parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était impossible. Pour le moment. Mais un jour peut-être...

— Ou alors un autre animal, ajouta le garçon. Un perroquet serait tellement cool.

Elle rit, aimant cette idée.

— Ouais, murmura-t-elle en s'imaginant apprendre à un volatile à dire des insultes. Un perroquet serait cool.

— J'aimerais vraiment qu'on ait un animal, répéta le garçon, presque d'une voix d'enfant, résigné et malheureux.

Le cœur d'Uma se serra, et elle voulait exaucer son souhait plus que tout, mais c'était impossible. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de prendre un animal. Pas le budget, pas la place, pas le temps. Même un poisson rouge était improbable, et dépérirait à tourner en rond enfermé dans un bocal lui-même enfermé dans une caravane. Néanmoins, dans la semaine qui suivit, elle alla dans une animalerie, et observa les lapins, les rats, les oiseaux. Ils ne vendaient pas de perroquet, mais elle s'attarda longuement auprès des chiots, se demandant ce que cela ferait d'en avoir un à eux. Ils étaient joyeux, adorables et innocents, et elle imagina le sourire d'Harry si elle rentrait avec l'un d'eux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait être raisonnable. Ce fut en observant les lézards, immobiles dans leur terrarium, que l'idée lui vint.

Ce n'était pas exactement un animal, mais quelque part, c'était mieux. C'était amusant, pratique, vivant et fascinant à observer. Harry l'embrassa avec passion lorsqu'il déballa son cadeau et découvrit la petite plante carnivore qu'elle lui avait acheté. Il la nomma Amanda, et elle devint un membre à part entière de leur famille.

oOoOoOo

Uma avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour Mal presque à l'instant où elle l'avait rencontrée. Il y avait eu quelque chose dans le regard de la fillette à l'époque qui l'avait interpellée, un appel de détresse tellement puissant et intense que depuis, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'y penser. C'était étrange et vertigineux de s'attacher aussi vite à un inconnu, et de se mettre à se faire du souci pour lui sans avoir la moindre emprise sur sa vie ou sur le monde.

Pendant des années, Uma avait regardé Mal souffrir, avait essuyé ses larmes et renforcé sa confiance en elle en espérant qu'un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette petite fille détruite par la vie finirait par trouver sa place et parviendrait à se réparer de tous les dommages qu'elle avait subi.

Lorsque Mal avait quitté la caravane pour aller vivre dans la rue, Uma s'était détestée. Elle considérait que c'était de sa faute, et qu'elle aurait dû essayer plus. Faire quelque chose de différent. La protéger. Harry la rassurait tous les jours, lui promettant que Mal s'en sortirait, et que c'était grâce à elle. Mais Uma n'y croyait pas, et la frustration de son impuissance la dévorait en permanence.

Lorsque Mal avait cessé de donner des nouvelles, disparaissant complètement dans la nature, Uma avait sérieusement envisagé qu'elle était morte, ou que quelque chose de terrible et de dramatique était arrivé. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais, mais elle avait arpenté les rues de la ville à sa recherche, sans même savoir si Mal était toujours dans le coin. Elle avait perdu des heures à la chercher, sans pouvoir prévenir la police, sans pouvoir alerter qui que ce soit d'autres que Harry, qui continuait à lui assurer que leur amie allait bien, mais qui l'accompagnait néanmoins dans ses recherches, le regard de plus en plus voilé d'inquiétude.

Lorsque Mal était réapparue, Uma avait été tellement soulagée mais aussi tellement en colère qu'elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir lui pardonner de lui avoir foutu la frousse comme ça. Mais c'était Mal, et elle pardonnait tout à Mal. Et puis surtout, elle avait changé. Ses yeux étaient brillants, ses joues étaient roses, elle avait clairement pris du poids et peut-être même qu'elle avait un peu _grandi_.

Uma l'avait écoutée parler de sa princesse et de sa nouvelle vie, et elle s'en était réjouie avec elle. Mais les bonnes habitudes avaient la vie dure et sans rien laisser paraître, elle s'était inquiétée du jour où tout cela allait s'arrêter. Du moment où Mal allait tout perdre. Et tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, c'était espérer que cette Evie était quelqu'un de fiable et que, si un jour elle devait briser le cœur de Mal, elle le ferait en douceur, pour essayer de ne pas l'abîmer plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

Moins d'une heure après avoir rencontré Evie, Uma avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour Mal. C'était une évidence que Evie l'aimait, et prendrait soin d'elle quoiqu'il arrive. Mieux que Uma et Harry ne pourraient jamais le faire. L'adolescente n'était que douceur, bonne éducation et gentillesse. Elle dégageait une aura de générosité et de bienveillance que Uma n'avait jamais vue chez personne. Mais surtout, il y avait la manière dont elle regardait Mal. Et dont Mal la regardait. Elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Deux pièces de puzzle qui s'emboîtaient, se complétaient, et donnaient un sens à l'autre.

Lorsque Mal était repartie, sa main dans celle d'Evie, ses yeux la dévorant d'adoration, Uma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et d'être soulagée.

La vie pouvait se montrer cruelle injustement, mais elle savait aussi se rattraper.

oOoOoOo

Harry et Uma possédaient une petite boîte aux lettres à leur nom, directement dans leur bureau de poste. Elle était rarement utilisée, mais c'était pratique de l'avoir lorsqu'elle était nécessaire. Tout ce qui y arrivait était administratif ou publicitaire. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'un jour Harry alla prélever le courrier et revint avec une enveloppe matelassée, qui les y attendait sans doute depuis un petit moment. Ils auraient pu suspecter une erreur, mais c'étaient bien leurs noms à tous les deux qui était notés dessus, d'une écriture délicate et élégante. Intrigués, ils s'empressèrent de l'ouvrir, découvrant une liasse de billets soigneusement pliés.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, marmonna Uma en attrapant les billets, les passant lentement entre ses doigts pour s'assurer que c'était des vrais.

— Ça vient de Evie, déclara Harry en dépliant un petit mot qui se trouvait également dans l'enveloppe.

Uma roula des yeux. Bien sûr que ça venait d'Evie. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de gosses de riche dans leurs contacts, et seul quelqu'un qui avait toujours vécu dans le luxe pouvait être assez inconscient pour envoyer de l'argent par la poste.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit ?

Harry lui tendit le papier, échangeant avec la liasse de billets qu'il entreprit de compter alors qu'elle lisait le mot, relativement court.

_« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne à accepter la charité. Mais ne voyez pas ça comme de la charité. C'est un remerciement, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Mal, et aussi pour moi. Vous êtes des gens bien et vous méritez une vie digne de vous. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose et sans doute pas suffisant pour payer l'entièreté de votre projet, mais j'espère que ça va vous aider à vous lancer. Je vous souhaite sincèrement de vivre toutes les aventures dont vous avez toujours rêvé._

_Evie__  
_

_ps : Mal n'est évidemment pas au courant de cet envoi, et j'aimerais que cela reste secret. »_

— Sept cents euros, déclara Harry en s'asseyant brusquement, presque dépassé par ce montant.

— Avec l'argent qu'elle nous avait donné pour son séjour ici, elle nous aura laissé plus de mille euros, fit remarquer Uma avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Effectivement, elle n'aimait pas la charité. Harry croisa son regard, notant son amertume et son hésitation.

— En l'ajoutant à nos économies et en vendant la caravane, ça fait un bon petit pactole, souleva-t-il calmement. Suffisant pour se lancer, et pour la suite on se débrouillera.

Uma ne répondit pas, l'expression neutre et pensive.

— Si tu veux qu'on lui rende son argent, on peut lui rendre, précisa Harry, lui faisant bien comprendre que le dernier mot lui revenait.

C'était à elle de décider.

Uma serra et desserra les poings alors que tous les pour et les contre défilaient dans sa tête. Ils étaient jeunes. Ils avaient la vie devant eux. Mais la vie défilait, et ce rêve, ils le partageaient depuis tellement longtemps que parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus que ça. Un rêve inatteignable, qui ne se concrétiserait jamais. Ils avaient toujours attendu d'être prêts, de ne plus avoir de barrière, plus rien qui les retenaient. Le budget, c'était superficiel. Ils s'étaient toujours débrouillés, et continueraient à le faire. L'improvisation et l'aventure, n'était-ce pas ça l'important ?

— Uma ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux et elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry, se lovant contre lui, caressant sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, et approcha son visage pour échanger un baiser passionné et enthousiaste.

— Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on part ? murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, se demandant si l'océan pouvait vraiment être plus profond et intense qu'eux.

— On part, confirma Uma d'une voix décidée, passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, heureuse de savoir qu'il était là, avec elle.

Ils avaient déjà traversé le pire et maintenant, il ne leur restait que le meilleur à découvrir.


End file.
